People commonly access playlists of media content while performing tasks. The media content may appeal to a person's interest or may correspond to a particular task to be performed (e.g., listening to up-beat, motivating music while exercising). These playlists may include media assets in a random order or an order determined by another entity (e.g., music broadcasted over the radio). Alternatively, a person may create his or her own playlist by arranging media assets in a particular order.
While creating a playlist benefits the user as the user is able to select the particular media content he or she wishes to hear, creating a playlist is also time consuming. Furthermore, while the advent of digital music players, mobile computing devices, and other devices capable of presenting audio and video content to users has increased the number of activities that a person can perform while accessing media assets, a user may find that devoting large amounts of time to creating playlists, customized for each activity and situation, is inefficient.